I'm Gonna Make You Love Me Fred & George
by bandgeekgirl13
Summary: Co-written with inlove222 on Quizilla, don't think we've ever gonna continue, but I will if you want me too! Katie belongs to her, and Lexi belongs to me.


(Katie's POV)  
It was the first day of school. My parents and I walked through Platform 9 and ¾. It was kind of embarrassing to be with my parents. I mean, I was in my fifth year. I didn't need my parents following me around.  
My blonde hair was in my face, and I gently pushed it to the side, out of my grey eyes. My mom hugged me goodbye, and my father kissed my forehead.  
"Be good Kathleen," my father warned.  
"Yes, Daddy."  
"Go have fun. We'll see you soon."  
I walked off with my purse in hand, looking for my best friends, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. They were probably in a compartment already, so I went to look for them. I checked each and every compartment until I found them.  
"Hey!" Hannah squealed, getting up to hug me.  
I hugged her back. "Hey."  
"I haven't seen you since last year!" she continued. "You look so different!"  
"Yeah, I got a little taller," I chuckled softly. "By like one inch."  
"Hey, at least you're not five foot anymore," Susan shrugged and smiled at me.  
I sat down next to her. "Yeah, that's always a good thing."  
"Have you seen Cedric Diggory this year?" Hannah asked with a loud voice. "Can someone say hot?"  
"Shh!" I warned. "Don't say it so loud!"  
She smiled widely. "So you have seen him?"  
"I've noticed." I started blushing. "But that's not something to talk about!"  
"What about the Weasley twins?" Susan continued.  
I looked out the compartment. "Speaking of the Weasley twins."  
Fred opened the compartment and offered himself inside.  
"Why hello there girls," Fred chuckled, sitting next to Hannah. "How are my lovely young ladies?"  
"We're not young anymore, Fred," Hannah giggled. "We're fifth year."  
"No matter what year you're in, darling, I'll always be a year older than you," Fred laughed.  
Hannah stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms over her chest. She was definitely the liveliest out of the three of us.  
"What about you, Kathleen, my darling?" Fred asked, smirking at me.  
I blushed. "It's Katie, actually."

"I know." His smirk turned into a smile. "I love to tease you."  
I let out a sigh and smiled. "Thanks."  
"Thanks?" Fred chuckled. "You're smart."  
"Leave her alone, Fredrick Weasley," Susan warned.  
"Just doing my job." Fred shrugged.  
"Doing your job?" Hannah rolled her eyes. "Sure…"  
"You know what?" Fred tackled her with a hug. "Shut up!"  
For some reason, I wished he were tackling me with hugs.  
"Well, it's time for me to find my brother," Fred continued. "I'll be with Bell and all them if you need me."  
"Bye Fredwardo," Hannah teased.  
He tackled her again.  
"Don't I get a hug?" Susan asked with a pouted face.  
"Of course you do," Fred teased. Susan got up and hugged him. "Do you want a hug, Katie?"  
"Oh-okay."  
He pulled me up and into a hug. He rubbed my back softly and then pulled away. "Have fun girls," Fred winked at us.  
As soon as Fred left, Hannah gave me a mischievous smile. I looked at her with wide eyes.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You like him, don't you?"  
"We're just friends," I said quickly.  
She smirked and sang, "You liiiiiiiiike him, you want to kiiiiiiiiiiiss him, you want to huuuuuuug him, you want to loooooooove him!"  
"Stop it!" I cried.  
She giggled, and so did Susan.  
"Stop!"  
"It's so obvious you like him," Susan assured me. "And it's obvious he likes you."  
"Him?" I raised my eyebrows. "Like me? No, I don't think so. We're just friends."  
"Alright." Hannah chuckled and nodded. "Whatever you say."  
"Yeah, whatever I say," I huffed.  
"God, Katie, we're just having a little fun," Susan pushed me gently. "Don't get so mad."  
"I'm not mad," I whispered, rubbing my right elbow with my left hand. "I'm just a little embarrassed."  
"Don't be, Kate," Hannah assured me. "We're all friends here. It's not like we're gonna go tell him."  
I nodded. "Okay. Thanks."  
"You're secrets safe with us," Susan said.  
I smiled. "I didn't even say that I liked him."  
"Your face says it all," she told me.  
"Yeah, it kinda does," Hannah agreed.  
"No it doesn't! Does it?"

"Yeah, it does," Hannah continued.  
"I'll try harder." I sighed. "I can't let him know."  
"Too late honey." Susan smirked. "He already knows."

(Lexi's POV)

"I'm gonna get you, Weasley!" I cried, patting my hair, which was now wet. George just laughed. Not like he just got my hair all soaking wet, not to mention some of my clothes as well. Sighing, I looked down and surveyed the water damage on the clothes. Luckily for him, it wasn't too bad. So, maybe I wouldn't kill him, yet.

"You should've seen your face, Lex."It would have made history." George says, grinning ear to ear.

"_Your mom_ would've made history." I say, smiling at his confusion. He waves it away, and looks me over. Surveying the damage he did.

"You're not that wet. Come on, have a little fun. Here, I'll some with you to get some clean clothes. " George stretches out his hand for me to take.

I blush, and try to glare at him. But, the little voice in my head that kept telling me how cute he looked when he was flustered about me said yes.

"Alright, fine. But, we might as well get onto the train first. Before it leaves without us. ANd, I might as well just change into my robes." I smile, and take his hand.

"If it did leave without us, at least I'd be stuck with you, and not Malfoy. By the way, Lex, you look cute when you're trying to be mad at me."

"What?" I say, blushing. Yet again. Lovely.

"It's true." George continues. "That's part of the reason I love to tease you so much."

"Umm...Good to know?"

Laughing, George and I stopped where I put my trunk, and my owl, Athena. I pick up my things, and we head onto The Hogwarts Express, and find a compartment to sit in.

Once all of our trunks were put away, I changed into my robes.

George smiled, "My little friend grew up. Not too long before a guy will ask you out."

"Excuse me? Little? No, I am the same age as you. Just a few months and a few days younger. Get your facts straight." I poke him.

"Ow." George says, rubbing the spot where I poked him.

"I _so_ believe that it hurt."

"Yes, you so do." George replies. "Thanks for agreeing with me."

"Oh, no problem. Really."

"Am I interrupting something?" A new voice asked.

"Fred!" I cry, hugging my friend. He smiles, and looks at his twin brother, then winks at me. I glare at him, was it so obvious that I liked him? Please, I hoped not. Fred ignores my glare, and smiles at me as he put me down.

"So, how was your summer?"

"Good...Boring, but good."

"It was only boring 'cuz your boring." George teases.

"So, I'm boring now? So, all those times when I helped you prank people, and the people I pranked myself, didn't count for anything." I reply, jokingly to George.

"She's got you there, George. Might as well give up now."

"Victory points for me." I giggle.

"Go you, Alexandria Lauren Mead." George announces.

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, call you that." George teases, and winks at me.  
What did that mean? I glance over at Fred, was on his way out of the compartment, "Where are you going, Fredrick?" I ask.

"To see some of my other friends, Alexandria."

"Please, don't leave me here with this person." I smile at George to let him know that I was joking, but, he seemed to already know that. He smiled at me, and my heart fluttered.

"See ya, Fred. With you gone, I can have Miss Mead all to myself. Why share?" Fred smiles one last time, then leaves us alone.

"Not if I leave too."

"Party pooper. And, I know you won't leave me here all alone."

"And why is that? I'd like to hear your logic."

"I think it's because you can't resist me."

I blushed, and tried to hide it with my hair, hoping that he didn't notice.

"Or, maybe I'm just nice because your ugly." I retort.

"I can't believe that to be true, Miss Mead."

"It's Lex, or Lexi, to you. Mr. Weasley."

George smiled, and the train to Hogwarts started to move.


End file.
